Five Night's In Wiz Land: Welcome to Hell
by Dreammaker123
Summary: If you think that hiding in a place where you cursed the wizards were bad, how about living through the night where there spirits live on. Read through the story as one man tries to get through five nights out here, will he be able to survive that long? You may have to watch to find out
1. Night 1

Five Night's At Wiz Land: Welcome to Hell

Night One: Am I seeing things?

It was a beautiful day in my hometown in Silversberg; I was just relaxing before my night shift for Wiz Land. It's was one of the best place's in Silversberg I should know, I always wanted to work at that place when I was a child, however what I went through mad me change my mind really quickly. There were many rumors about the town of Silversberg; one of them was that many wizards died during the purity war of 1500s.

It's said that the Silver Protectors slaughtered many wizards during that time, it was said they practiced evil magic that was forbidden. I always thought that they were some prank by the youngsters, but that night I was proven to be so wrong.

I finally at my job it was sunset at the time, I was in the control place with one metal door. There was an air vent in my room that was constantly on so nothing could come in, well there was another door it was behind me it was never to be open. Bolted down I knew that nothing could get inside easily, yet that doesn't mean I didn't feel so scared of the place.

The phone rang loudly making me jump for a second, yet I was able to catch myself that brief second. It was the person from the night shift that worked here before me; I guess he left some stuff for me to learn from.

"Hello…Anyone there? Oh hello there I see that they've hired someone new here, well let me give you the run down on about Wiz Land. But before that I need to give you the ceremonial welcome, it's our policy its nothing I can do really."

" _Welcome to Wiz Land, happy days! Come meet the three ruling kings of Fire, Ice, and Storm!""_

"I really don't have to repeat the rest you should know it, well I know that this is your first day I'm going to tell you about the place. You see sometimes the animatronics still walk at night; sometimes if we leave them off for too long they tend to lose their movement which is bad. So every night we tend to leave them on locking their movement, this keeps them save and saves power since they are resting.

However sometimes they will move from their spot and head for people, and my friend that will be you working in here. Don't worry that's why we have the door here that you can close to keep you safe, however be mindful of that since it does take power. Only close it if necessary you need power in order to live through the night, I'm not going to make things up this place gave me nightmare working here too. Well I'm out of here do what I say and you won't get killed…good luck!" I slowly sighed as the phone hung up.

It was midnight I was doing well for my first time here, looking at the monitor things didn't seem too bad. I checked the animatronics to make sure nothing happened to them, things were going smoothly nothing out of the ordinary. Then something happen that made me get a shiver down my spine, I was looking at the Ice Palace one of the most popular places here.

The ice king wasn't moving at the time so I felt relived, then as I closed my eyes something made me feel frightened. I opened my eyes to see the ice king looking at me from his room, the character looked more devilish than his child like appearance. It was if his teeth were jagged filled with blood, so I checked the fire king he didn't move for the moment which was good. I checked back on the Ice Palace to make sure he was still there; he was gone from the palace I started to get scared for a minute. I check the clock to see what time was it now; it was two o'clock I guess time does fly when you're working.

Yet I have to keep an eye on the animatronics well, looking at the monitor I saw that he was in the park area which was very close to the office however I kept calm. Looking at the fire palace the king was gone from his area, however this time he was in the officer room walking his feet hitting the floor. I hit the button the close the door just in the nick of time.

"That was way too close for comfort that time around…" I spoke catching my breath as I was breathing heavily.

Things were going good so far but it was already getting difficult, the fire king was still at the door so I kept it close for my own safety. However my power meter was at 55% almost half of what I started with, which wasn't good at all. Then I heard something that brought chills down my spine, screeching coming from the king as he wanted to enter my room. It was if he wanted to kill me for keeping him out of the room. I heard another sound that made me jump out of my skin heavily; I almost have a heart attack listening to it.

" _What the hell was that?! Who's out here with me in Wiz Land, I'm sorry but we're close for the night…Please come back tomorrow…?"_ I was getting nervously trying to work with the door closed.

I looked up at the power to see I had only 39 percent left, I was wasting power but I had to keep the door closed. It was four o'clock I had too hours left of my job. There was another person working with me keeping the place in check, the other security guard came inside to check thing here and there. The all of a sudden he was caught by the animatronics heavily, I could hear him scream bloody murder as his limbs were being ripped from his body. He was already dead when they finished him off, now with him gone they will want me next. It was now five o'clock I wouldn't wait for this job to end, yet I had only 29% left of my power I need to wait it out.

Time flew by fast and I only had 10% of my power left, I heard the animatronics scratching the door like ravaged wolves ready to eat me Then I heard the bell ring from the clock beside me, it was finally six o'clock my shift was over. The generator will be charged for the night shift again, and this was only the first night of my job I had four more nights left. But I left the room going home to rest for the day; the other guy took over for me as he saw my tired eyes. In his mind I had a good nights work keeping the place safe, yet he didn't know that I was having a hellish nightmare…which soon I will start again on the next night.


	2. Night 2

Night 2: Charging King of Death

It was the second night of my job out here, my first night was terrifying yet I manage to keep things together. They hired a new security guard to work out here with me; although it seemed a bit dangerous I enjoyed the company. The phone ranged loud again, hitting the button the person spoke letting me know that things are getting a bit tougher now.

" _Hello…Oh your still there well that good to hear now, you've did well on your first night but it's about to get tougher. I'm not going to stay on for too long this time around, the storm king and his buddies get a bit more active as the nights grow longer. Oh you don't know their names? Their names are Alex, Jason, and Rex. The first guy is the fire king, and the second guy I mention is the ice king. Surprisingly Rex isn't always that active my friend, I heard that he's more active when its' really dark so keep that power on. Oh that reminds me about one of the kings I mentioned, now you want to listen to me this will keep you alive. Alex is known as a speed demon when ever his room get's warm, check the temperature in his castle often for the temp change. Now it will start at 50 degrees then it will slowly go up every time you don't watch enough, beware if the temp reaches 70 degrees he will run at you. If you hear him running close the doors quickly buddy, don't open the door until you hear a really loud bang then he will go away. Well it's eleven o'clock I got to go so have fun out there with them, and remember make sure you save your power it's crucial for you."_ My work began as I was feeling a bit nervous.

I check the hall making sure nothing got passed my sights, the ice king did move for the most part so I felt a bit better. Checking the fire king I notice that the temperature was 59 degrees, this wasn't good so I have to be extra careful with him. Carelessly I continued to check the other places hoping the temperature would rise too much, little did I know that the fire king was going to scare the living crap out of me.

It was one o'clock things were pretty quiet for the moment, a bit too quiet for my taste at the time. I decided to check on the fire king for a second or too. When I looked in his room the temperature was, it was 72 degrees and I was checking at all. I didn't know he was gone at the moment while I occupied, yet that was going to change from me really quickly. While I was in my room I heard quick footsteps tapping as if they were running, then I remembered that the fire king was running towards me.

"Holy shit, I forgot about the fire king!" I spoke as the hairs on my arms stood up.

Closing the door quick I didn't open it until I heard a loud bang, waiting I wanted to see if the guy was gone from the area. As I looked at my monitor a loud bang causing me the jump and scream, I check back at the fire king's room and the temperature was back to 50 degrees. I opened the door to save up some power; there was a secret light that allowed me to see who was out there. No one was there at the moment so that ease my mind, yet the security guard came inside he hit the small generator to charge it up. We were allowed to do this if we need to talk about something, closing the door the security guard sight heavily as he wiped his head.

" _Gees this place give me the up most chills buddy, I don't know how you work in these conditions. However I have the same rules applied to you, if I see the fire king I hide quickly since I have no doors to protect me. I don't know why they leave them on but they become deadly, I mean they killed the last security guard that worked here. I don't want to be the next one. Well good luck I'm going back outside to do my mission, I just can't wait for morning this place scare the daylights out of me."_ I know the feeling very well as he left the room.

Cutting off the generator my power didn't go up at all, it was only at 61% which wasn't a good thing for the moment. Two hours have passed and I was down to 45% thanks in part to the fire king; however I was going to get another visitor very soon. And that was in the form of the ice king himself tonight, hitting my light I saw him with his blood soaked teeth giving me a devilish grin. I quickly close the door hoping that he would leave me alone. However from the window he was going to leave which mean he will drain power, it was already down to a little and it was almost four o'clock. Then I heard a blood curdling cream coming from outside, it was the new security guard luckily he was able to hid in the nick of time. This place was getting a bit too hectic now since the fire king was a bit active now, yet I hope for the most part things would go smoothly. Checking back on the king the temperature was still 51 degrees, so it's should be safe for me to open the door I think. Opening the door the ice king was still standing there ready to pounce, I closed the door quickly feeling a bit annoyed at him. Yet the most frightening thing was my power meteor, it was down to 15% left and it was only a couple of minutes still five o'clock. Time was going as well as my power meteor it was in the single digits, and it was almost six o'clock.

I was sweating heavily trying not to panic as it took down to zero, hoping that I wasn't going to die on my second night. Then all of a sudden all of the lights went off, and the single door opened fast it was pitch black I could see anything. Then I heard something come walking towards me, I couldn't tell for it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard the most chilling sound coming from the opened door; it was like a twinkle song it was Rex the storm king. I scream loudly trying to get him to go away, yet it wasn't helping probably this was the day I would work my last shift.

" _Oh gosh please don't kill me, I want to live! Don't rip my limbs from my body, go away will you!"_ Closing my eyes I hid under the table await my faith.

Then a beeping came from the table as I went up to look. It was my clock on my desk it was six o'clock my shift was over now. Yet I still have three more days to go which make things harder for me, but how the animatronics will be even harder to deal with next time around.

" _I've really got to think about how I will work the next three days, these animatronics our trying to kill me. Like, what the hell man?! What happen out here that's making them go haywire; oh forget it I want to get the heck out of this place I need some sleep."_ I left the area quickly for the next person to get started.


	3. Night 3

Night 3: Now it's doubling down!

I was finally at my job for the third night out here; I was waiting for the phone to ring for my next night. As the phone rang I was going to list to my next instructions, something tells me that this night is going to be very difficult to deal with.

" _Hello…Anyone still alive in there? Oh you're here good to know you're doing really well, you're on night three most people don't survive past night two. Well enough congratulations you are going to have your work cut out this time, as you can see we've did some renovations and created a new window that opens for you. This window is at the right of you so you can open and close it with the button next to you, this will help you out when you deal with night three. Ok buddy now were about to double down on things, you thought night two was rough wait until you work tonight. Unlike the last night you only had to keep one door closed my friend, however this time you might have to keep two doors closed…yea that's right two kings are going to be active. Jason the ice king will charge at you if you don't check often, his room temperature stars at 40 degrees and will go down if you're not paying attention. Fair warning if his room temp is at 20 degrees you better close it quickly, for Jason is the faster than Alex and you only have a second to close the window. If you're not fast enough well let's just say you're dead meat, and remember keeping them both closed will drain the power fast so close it only when you know their coming. Well it's almost twelve o'clock so I better get you started on your shift, remember keep an eye out and listen for metal tapping."_ I really wasn't ready for this yet.

It's one thing to keep an eye on one of those guys; it's another to keep an eye on both of them now. First I checked the fire king to see how he was doing; the temperature was 50 degrees so it was ok for the moment, then I turned my attention to the ice king softly. I soon realized that the temperature in the room was 38 degrees already; I already knew that he was the first one moving so that's not good. After that I checked the other places carefully trying to get caught, the fire kings room was about 63 degrees so I was already in trouble. Then I felt a cold chill in the air all around me, soon I realized that the ice king was already out.

" _Damn it, I almost forgot about the ice king!"_ I quickly closed the window before he could get it.

I heard a loud bang coming from the right side of the room; I knew that was way too close for comfort. The ice king was faster than I expected him to be so he will be tricky to track, yet I should have been keeping an eye in the fire king. Looking at his room it was already 70 degrees so I quickly closed the left door, this was getting out of hand already since there were two of them. I was breathing heavily not able to keep up with them, it was getting hard and I knew they were getting more cunning every second. I remember the security guard that worked outside with me; I haven't seen him in tonight so I was getting worried.

All of a sudden I heard screaming coming from the outside, I closed the window and the door to hide myself. My power meter was at 65% knowing that it could go to waste; I turned on the generator just to keep it going for me. I heard the security guard screaming for his light as he ran as fast as he could, then I turned on my walky-talky to see where he was at the moment. I could hear they crushed his bones heavily as they ripped out his arms, the pain were even worse when they ripped his body to shreds heavily. It was like they were eating him as they ripped out his guts; I saw it all from the camera as I was shivering heavily at the sight of it. They took his body away somewhere that they wouldn't find him; now that it was done they will head for me next.

Turning off the generator I knew that I was in for a hard night, it was already two o'clock and my power was at 65% still. The ice and fire king were already out as both of them banged at the door loudly, yet I check the room there temperatures were still in the danger zone. I heard loud banging coming from both sides of the room, with that I knew that they were both there now. The noise was gone and the rooms wee back to their normal temperature, then I heard a knock on the door form another security guard. I let him in keeping the doors open to save power, since it was at 45% I needed to preserve power for the hours. Two hours have passed and the security guard was checking each door greatly, we took turns allowing me to stretch a bit to get the cramps out of my legs. Then I felt a cold chill in the air around us, the other guy closed the window quickly.

It was almost time for us to leave since it was five o'clock, yet we closed the door before the fire king was able to do us in well. We both sighed as the clock rung for six o'clock; the other guy had blood on his shirt as he tried to save his friend. Tomorrow will be a new day for us bring with us also more dangers as well, I don't wish to think about it now at the moment. I've already have a hectic night for my taste; I need to rest for the next night.


	4. Night 4

Night 4: Storm intensity is getting stronger!

I was getting ready for the fourth night of my job, I think I'll have an easier time here than the last night. However from the person speaking to me I might rethink that remark, the phone rang loudly as I got in for the twelve o'clock shift. As he spoke he was breathing heavily when he spoke to inside the phone, it was if something was worrying him heavily.

" _Hey this might be my last phone call I make to you out here, so listen up your going to have a tough time this might be a death run for you. This time the storm king will be active now, Rex will be a menace to you so you have to be careful. As you can see were in the middle of a thunderstorm right now, it maybe a bummer but it's a dangerous time for you. You see the storm king tends to move faster when it is raining heavily, its quiet in your room so you'll be able to hear everything for a moment. Yet when it starts to thunder the storm king will move, allowing him to get close to you easily. Now that may not be bad however it will be my friend, the thunder blocks out noise so you won't be able to hear anything for a good bit. However you will be able to hear a little sound coming your way, if you hear like a small laughter coming from your hall close the door immediately! Trust me you want to stay alive by listening for his laugh, yet I'm afraid that one king will not be alone with you this time. Yes all the kings will be little bit more active than they were last night; this will make things harder for you since you will be busy. I got to go I feel really bad about staying here for one more night, oh no they're coming for me right now I can hear them. Get back don't come any close to me you monsters, please don't kill me I don't want to die…no please don't…"_ the phone went silent as I got started on my shift.

It was raining heavily so I really had to be careful, checking the places things seemed pretty good for the moment. Then a very loud crack of thunder came across the amusement park, this caused me to scream out of fear heavily. I got myself together to check on the places again, the storm king was gone from his spot like he said. I didn't know where he was at the time making it a bit nerve racking, yet I had to be careful not to get myself killed by them. I checked the other places to see who moved and when to close the door, the ice king was about to come at me so I closed the window. The fire wasn't going to move just yet since the temperature was still low at the moment; I didn't think for a second that the storm king was right at my door. I was working greatly until I heard some type of strange giggling coming from almost the door's entrance.

" _Damn it, I almost forgot about the storm king!"_ I closed my door just in the nick of time before he could enter the room.

That was way too close for my taste as I was already breathing heavily, it was only twelve o'clock and they are already this active. A loud bang made me jump as it came from the window side of my room, the ice king was gone so that a good relief for me now. Checking the fire king's room I notice that he was about to leave too, opening the window I checked often for anything to come my way. The newest security guard that work with me came from the window side slowly, he wanted to give me one more bit of advice before I could continue one.

" _Oh he almost forgot to mention one thing about the storm king, which is that he'll come from both directions making things tough for you. Since the ice king comes from that side it make the job harder to predict, so make sure you check the room and also keep an eye on the kings. Do that and you'll live to see another day out here my friend, remember watch and listen that's the best way to live through the night."_ I took his words greatly as I continued on with my job.

The fire king hit the door heavily as I knew that he left the place, checking on the ice king his room temp was getting lower to the danger zone. All of a sudden another loud crack of thunder came through, this made me lose track of the ice king for that second. I felt a cool breeze after that and closed the window quickly, however I didn't know where the storm king was coming making me a bit jumpy. I heard giggling coming from the window meaning my guess was correct, yet I also had to watch for the fire king since he was about to run as well. After the kings left I decided to keep them closed just in case they decided to attack me again. It was getting a lot tougher and they were restless, since it was two o'clock I needed to be cautious and relax for once. They were still coming as the clock ticked after every hour I worked; I could wait to get home to get a good night's rest. However I should keep a close eye on my power meteor since it was at 45% right now, I was checking the rooms quietly as silence came through. Then a loud crack of thunder came through with speed, at the moment nothing seems to happen as the rooms temperatures were up a little bit. Yet once I heard giggling near the entrance of the window I closed it quickly, I heard tapping on the ground so I closed the left side door quickly. Things looked fairly easy for the moment; then something caught my eye as I looked at the screen with fear.

It was the storm smiling at me with a dark look to his face, however when I blinked I saw he had serrated teeth ready to pounce. I loud crack of thunder came around as the rain got heavier for me; it was three o'clock so I was going to have another long night. As the thunder settled I opened the door to conserve power, I had the window close since the ice king was coming very soon. The fire king at the moment had already gone back to his spot, leaving me with a good bit of time feeling safe. Then I heard instead of a giggle a great laugh coming my way, I knew it was the storm king however I didn't know he was in the door way of my room.

I closed the door quickly so I can keep myself safe from him; it was almost time for my shift to be over since it was now five o'clock. It was down to 32% in my power meteor so I checked quickly, the fire king was about to come out to get me from his place. Then the bell rung loudly as it was finally six o'clock with a smile on my face, the rain stopped and everything was slowly moving along. I looked at the storm king one more time to see if he was gone, he was back at his place yet with an angered look to his face. He wasn't done with me just yet and I knew it full well, the other guy came in to get his shift ready for his shift. Going home I finally was able to sleep in my bed happily, tomorrow will be another day for me like always…but I have a feeling that the kings will be wanted blood!


End file.
